


No Other Option

by I_llbedammned



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark chooses an unusual ally to run to when under attack, Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Option

It was nothing against the man personally, but Tony was a man of science who preferred the quiet whirring of electricity to a bunch of teenage freaks with literally mind blowing powers. Yet when he was under attack by a bunch of EXTREMIS fueled freaks he had known exactly where to fly to in his half pained-state. He knew the old man preferred neutrality, but if anyone could deal with flame throwing freaks it was someone who trained them. Before he passed out in a mess of pain and metal he remembered seeing the sign for the school and feeling vaguely pleased that he was able to find it.

When he awoke next he was in a soft white bed in a sterile blue room. As he moved his own limbs he noticed his wounds, though they still burned, were now bandaged and there was an IV in his arm. He began to gather up his limbs and force himself into a sitting position. If only his legs would respond to him he could be out of here before the super mutant knew he was awake. With a surge of effort that sent a popping noise through the air he swung his legs off of the bed.

"Anthony Stark," came a resonant voice that seemed to speak to both his ears and his mind, "Stay there. You should not be moving so soon after surgery."

Tony felt the side of his leg, blood was springing up from the wound. He put a hand on it to stem the bleeding, wearing a brave face so Charles wouldn't notice. "Nice to see you too Charles. Can you make this quick? I think I left my oven on back at Stark Tower."

"I will take however much time I need to. You brought a great danger to my students with your actions. I want to know why."

Tony shrugged, "Seemed like they could handle themselves pretty well from what I remember."

The lines on Charles Xavier's face tightened, "They may have gifts, but they are still children. Not everyone who goes to this school is part of the X-men. I can't believe that even you would put innocent lives at risk."

"Hey, I knew that they would be defended. Besides it's not like I had much choice. Got jumped while I was on vacation in the mountains. There was no other options."

"But why here?"

"Sometimes you don't get to choose your battles. You just go out on a limb and hope for the best. Since we're all alive I think it worked out."

Softly his leg dripped on the ground as silence swallowed the room. Charles began to wheel himself out, calling over his shoulder. "We will talk more later, Mr. Stark. I will call someone to deal with your leg wound. There are a few things you must see before you leave here. That is not a matter that is up for debate."


End file.
